Maman
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Petit OS pour la fête des mères parce que même si des fois elles nous énervent, nous pompent l'air ou ne comprennent rien à rien, une maman reste éternellement une maman. Asuka le sait bien.


Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Voici un petit OS pour la fête de touuutes les mamans du monde!

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Maman**

Maman, elle est belle quand elle sourit. Elle sourit pas beaucoup parce qu'elle est un peu triste. C'est papa qui a dit que maman était un peu triste. C'est pas à cause de moi, il a dit. C'est comme ça, c'est la vie. Papa aussi il est un peu triste. J'ai demandé à Laki pourquoi ils étaient triste. Laki a pleuré un peu. Maman, elle est pas belle quand elle pleure. Elle pleure souvent le soir. C'est triste. Moi, je lui fais des câlins. Je suis petite je comprends pas tout. Mais quand je suis dans ses bras, je suis bien et maman aussi. À la guilde, elle pleure jamais, maman, et quand elle fait des missions difficiles avec papa, moi, je dors chez Kinana. Moi j'aime pas quand maman est loin, j'aime pas du tout. Mais Kinana dit tout le temps que même si maman est loin, elle pense toujours à moi, elle m'aime. Moi aussi je l'aime ma maman. Un jour, je serais forte comme elle ! Parce qu'elle est forte ma maman ! Très forte ! Un jour, à la guilde, c'était son anniversaire avec des cadeaux et des trucs chouettes. Elle a fait des tas de grands sourires. Et même Roméo qui sourit jamais, il était content. C'est parce que maman elle lui a donné la maladie de son sourire. Elle est forte maman. Comme tous les mages à la guilde. Le maître m'a raconté l'histoire de Tenro. C'est une histoire triste, j'ai même pleuré. Maman m'a consolé. Elle m'a dit qu'un jour, moi aussi, je pourrais rencontrer les gens qui sont partis là-bas. Moi, je trouve ça chouette. Je suis pressée de les voir, même si papa dit que peut-être, ils ne reviendront pas. C'est triste. Mais maman, elle sourit toujours, elle dit qu'il ne faut pas perdre espoir, que nos efforts seront récompensés.

Et maman avait raison.

Maman, elle était belle ce jour là, le jour où ils étaient revenus. Toujours les même que 7 ans auparavant mais différents. Moi, je ne les connaissais pas, j'ai appris à les connaître et à les aimer. Comme papa et maman. Aujourd'hui, papa m'a dit qu'on allait à Fiore pour voir le tournoi des grands jeux magiques. Je sais pas trop ce que c'est mais je sens que ça va être trop bien ! Le nouveau maître est très vieux et tout petit. Il est très gentil et il me prend souvent dans ses bras. J'ai entendu le grand monsieur qui a les cheveux blonds l'appeler papy. Moi aussi, je l'appelle papy. Ça fait rire maman. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu autant sourire, ma maman. Dans les gradins du stade, on a une grande place pour toute la guilde ! Il y a Wakaba, Warren, Max, même l'ancien maître, Laki, Jet et Droy, Visitar et même Nab et Kinana. Et il y a aussi ceux que je connais moins. Maman a posé sa main sur ma tête. Je regarde partout tout est si beau et magnifique. Quand je me penche trop, Roméo me retient. Tout le monde me trouve adorable, maman sourit. Même la dame aux longs cheveux qui marche pieds-nu n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis trop mignonne. Maman m'a dit que c'était le fantôme de l'ancien maître de Fairy Tail. Si c'est aussi drôle d'être un ancien maître, moi aussi un jour, je serai maître de Fairy Tail. Maman doit trouver ça bizarre, elle ne dit rien.

Maman sait parler quand c'est nécessaire.

Je me souviens de ce jour, ce jour où le ciel est devenu noir. Je n'ai pas vu les dragons. Maman m'avait mise à l'abri. J'ai eu très peur. Aujourd'hui, ça va mieux. Il y a eu d'autres frayeurs, Tartaros, Zeref et compagnie. Mais maman a toujours souri, parce qu'elle est forte. Les autres aussi. Aujourd'hui, on a fait la fête plus que d'habitude. J'ai le sigle de Fairy Tail tatoué à l'intérieur de mon avant-bras droit. Je suis fière, maman aussi. Elle pleure à chaudes larmes et elle sourit en même temps. Elle est bizarre ma maman. Mais je l'aime toujours autant. Papa aussi. Je suis grande maintenant. Pas assez pour avoir mon propre appartement mais je fais déjà quelques missions toute seule. Maman est très fière de moi. Moi, j'aime bien rentrer à la maison. Maman est souvent là, elle sourit et elle me demande comment ça va. Elle est belle ma maman, toujours aussi belle.

Et elle le sera toujours.

Je pensais qu'avec le temps, je serais moins objective, je serais plus piquante. Mais maman est toujours belle et forte. Elle ne fait plus de missions depuis quelques temps. Papa, maman et beaucoup d'autres ont laissé la place à la nouvelle génération. À moi, aux autres. Mais maman sourit toujours. Elle prend plus le temps pour elle désormais. Elle fait des gâteaux, elle bichonne papa qui ronchonne. Des fois, ils vont aider un ami. Max qui avait coincé son chat dans la cheminée l'autre jour, Kana qui ne s'en sortait pas avec les petits hier soir, Natsu qui avait encore égaré Happy. Des fois, ils ne font rien. Maman aime bien aussi, ne rien faire, rester assise et regarder les nuages dans le ciel, les enfants dans la guilde, le temps qui s'écoule. Je l'aime ma maman, je l'aimerais toujours.

Et je l'aimerais plus fort, même si la moitié de la guilde disparaît, même si je me fais humilier, même si je perds. Je sais que maman a surmonté tout ça. Parce que ma maman, elle est tout simplement magique.


End file.
